Under that Cherry Blossom (OneShot)
by scarleteyes13
Summary: Love is dead but it is alive at the same time, blossoming more than one can expect.


Someone appeared in my life unexpectedly. Under that lone cherry blossom.

He knew me,

But I did not.

He said we met long time ago

But I cannot remember.

A cyan-haired boy mysteriously appeared without a warning. I did not expect his presence would have a huge impact in my life.

If only I remembered earlier. IF only I could do something.

But just like his attitude, he's mysteriously secretive.

Love is dead but at the same time it is alive and continues to blossom more than I could ever expect.

He is like a wind.

He'll be there, motioning for me that he's there. Approaching me suddenly without noticing. He can also calm my nerves. I feel relaxed around him. But after that, everything would suddenly disappear like a wind. Not appearing again until the next day. The next day, we would laugh and smile. Enjoying each other's presence like there's no tomorrow for us. Yes, only the two of us chattering without thinking of the future.

Then he would teach me a lot of stuff. I would listen attentively, because he rarely talks. Mostly he'd smile and laugh then I'd always be the one to do the talking. He rarely shares his past life making me more curious.

Everytime I asked he would just shrug me off or changes the subject. I don't want to force him if he doesn't want to so I let it slide always. I'm always ready to hear him out if he's ready.

He always carries a book around him, it would've been strange if he's not carrying one. The next day, I'd often see him under a cherry blossom, reading that book he loves so much.

I stopped and looked at him. He looks breathtaking and amazing. I would have thought a masterpiece of artwork has been released in its caged like picture frame. I forgot to breathe and keeps staring at him. The cherry blossom was falling slowly, the breeze was just right, the trees and grasses sways with the wind. He's like an angel without wings, sitting under that cherry blossom reading a book.

And just like that, he would spot me and smile always, patting the spot next to him, indicating to sit right next to him.

I'd smile and went towards him, sitting beside him comfortably.

Then the day end with us accompanying each other. I sleep in his shoulders, still sitting under the cherry blossom with a smile on my face. He moved my head carefully and laid me on his lap. I opened my eyes ever so slightly and saw a dark and tired eyes in front of me. I thought it was only me hallucinating so I closed my eyes, slumbering away.

Everything was so perfect, it's almost like a dream.

Three whole months, everything was perfect beside him. Everything was happy, I want to continue this forever. Everything was almost like a fairytale without an ending. We were happy. I was always looking more forward to meet him ever since the first day of encounter. I'm still curious as of why he knows me but I don't but I don't want to force him.

Then change has come….

I finally noticed something.

One day, he was talking with someone on his phone. I did not intend to eavesdrop but curiousity beats me. I observed him, hiding behind a tree. His expression at first was happy then suddenly, the book he was holding dropped, a horrified expression laced on his face. His eyes almost look lifeless and dead. Shadow covered his eyes. I was worried and tried to approach him but my feet were glued to the ground. With full of determination I took a step, stepping on a twig in that process. He snapped and looked at my direction, his face changing into a happy and joyful one. He picked the drop book and waved at me.

I don't know what to do so I followed him, not mentioning of the expression I saw. Maybe it was only my imagination again? He's always energetic so what could be possibly wrong? I approach and he smiled ever so cheerfully. Then the fun day begins.

Then…

He avoided me..

Everyday he would try to avoid me…. That day… ever since that day he'd try to avoid me. Every single chances he had he would avoid me.

Is something wrong? Is everything alright? What's the problem? Why avoid me? I keep asking this question but always the same answer I always receive. 'It's nothing' then like the wind, he's gone.

Then he stopped..

He disappeared.

I did not know of his situation. He stopped visiting under that cherry blossom. I was saddened, tearing up. Why did he not tell me anything?

One day, I decided to visit on that cherry blossom. Their lying under it, I saw a book. HIS favorite book. I picked it up then a small letter falls.

With anticipation and trembling hands, I picked it up. Slowly opening the letter, I read the contents inside.

 _'I'm sorry for everything, I hope you'll forgive me, and thank you for making me happy till the last. Until we meet again, my dearest childhood friend."_

I let go of the letter in my hand. I started crying, sobbing, and wailing so hard like there's no tomorrow. I poured my sadness in that single letter dripping with my tears while clutching the book near my chest.

I cried all day. Without knowing the reason why I cried. My intuition told me something bad happened.

He died.

He died, my long lost childhood friend died due to heart disease.

Why? I wanted to smack and hurt myself. Why didn't I remember sooner? Why did this happen? How.. what kind of childhood friend am I? Why…….. did he leave me?

I…I..

I loved him. I loved him very much….. I just realized when all was too late. I'm stupid.

I mourned on his grave. A special name carved on that special grave. The clouds were dark and everything was silent. Then a lone petal of a cherry blossom landed right in front of us. Me and him are separated now. I looked at the grave in front of me, reading that name fondly and sadly.

'Ai Mikaze'

The rain poured, I didn't bring any umbrella with me so I embraced the rain. My tears perfectly blending with the rain.

Unanswered question was still lingering on my mind. Everything was fast and I didn't know if this was a horrible dream or not.

Why didn't you tell me? Why did you hide secrets from me? Why did you smile eventhough your hurting? Why did you laugh eventhough you're in pain?

I looked at the grave again and finally voiced out the most important question in my mind.

"Did you even thought of loving me?"

_


End file.
